In the end
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Los efectos del insomnio sobre una persona son devastadores, sobretodo si llevas dos meses y medio sin dormir. GORE. MINI-SHOT. Mal summary, pasen y lean onegaii -w-


_Wozu~wozu ~ ¿Como les va? Les traigo amablemente este fic cortito pero…bueno, léanlo y van a ver ^^_

_Avisirijillo: Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes son míos, algún día le reglare mi alma a _Okubo-sama_ a cambio de mi Soul __. __Este fic contiene GORE o sangre y eso, pero no demasiado explicito, asique si lo leen no me hago problema si se trauman ._

* * *

In the end

Maka Pov

La luz entraba a raudales en mi abitacion y golpeaba mis ojos abiertos. En toda la noche no había podido pegar un ojo, ni en la anterior, ni en la de hacia una semana. El insomnio hacia que la locura se instalara en mi, para ser inmediatamente desalojada por dos factores importantes: El café, y Soul mi novio.

Si, mi novio. Eramos novios desde hacia unos meses. El siempre me apoyaba y en los últimos días de mi insomnio, mas todavía.

Pero por mas que lo intentes, después de dos meses y medio sin dormir, tu cordura se va bien a la mierda. Te duelen los ojos y ves alucinaciones. Una vez llegué a pensar que Blair quería matarme para quedarse con mi vida porque me envidiaba y tenia celos por no ser tan buena en todo como yo. Pero Soul me lo explico todo como diez veces y lo entendí.

Fue por ese mismo estado por lo que esa noche me levante sigilosamente de mi cama. Tenía puesto un short negro y una camisa celeste de Soul. Me dirigí tambaleándome, a causa de mi trastocada mente, hasta la cocina y abri un cajón al azar. Un destello llamo mi atención dentro de este. Tome el cuchillo y sonreí.

Me asome a la ventana aun con el utesillo en la mano y solte una risilla nerviosa antes de tirarme. No se coom, pero cai parada y me dirigi bamboleándome por las calles. Una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro y en mis manos danzaba mi aliado por esa noche. Miré la luna y en ella me vi a mi misma.

- Asique…asi es como me veo -murmure- Me gusta

Un traqueteo que salía de una de las casas llamo mi atención. Una ventana abierta. Entre a ese lugar con rapidez y observe el interior en la oscuridad. Habia una cama y una silla con ropa desordenada. Mire con amor el bulto entre las sabanas. Unos largos cabellos rojos con puntas amarillas se movieron sobre la almohada. Miré la chica que dormía plácidamente. Habrá tenido unos 18 o 20 años. Su sangre era tan dulce. Mientras el cuchillo trabajaba yo tarareaba una canción alegre. Cuando mi cuchillo finalizo lo limpie pulcramente con mi lengua dejándolo reluciente una vez mas. Salte fuera de la ventana y vi las huellas rojas en las paredes blancas. Una risilla traviesa escapo de mis labios. Desde afuera se veía el resplandor mortecino que emanaba el alma de mi victima. No pensaba comérmela, deben ser muy difíciles de tragar.

Segui calle arriba y una casa llamo mi atención. No tenia nada en especial pero me atrajo increíblemente. Entre por no se donde y me encontré con una pereja que dormía tranquila en una cama grande. Para no hacer diferencias les arrebare sus vidas a la vez; a el le di un golpe seco en la garganta destruyendole la traquea y a ella le clave el cuchillo en el pecho, directo al corazón. Una risa chillona escapo de mi y lleno el aire frio de la noche con mi locura mientras troceaba a la pareja de amantes dejando la cama manchada de sangra, al igual que mis manos, el cuchillo y mi ropa.

Lo que paso el reto de la noche son retazos borrosos, a veces en blanco y negro, a veces en color. Sangre, cuchillos y cuchilladas, mas sangree, un conejito de felpa rosa salpicado de rojo colgando de una mano inerte, barbies degolladas, bolsas de consorcio y risas, siempre acompañadas de una risa maniática.

Me tire en el parque y rei estrepitosamente. Poco a poco el sueño fue ganándome y cai profundamente dormida. Mi camisa lucia cientos de manchas rojas al igual que mi cara. El cuchillo yacia manchando el pasto a mi lado y mis labios esbozaban una sonrisa impura.

- Soy tan feliz –murmure antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo.

Un remolino negro impregno mi alma dentro de mis sueños, sueños maniáticos y locos. Pero de pronto me arrebataron de ese letargo al sentir como con fuerza me tomaban y me levantaban brucamente tomandome de las muñecas. Abri los ojos y de ahí en mas son otra vez imágenes borrosas. Uniformes azules, golpes y sabor a sangre, barrotes, una lámpara que se balanceaba en una habitación gris, uniformes blancos, cuartos blancos, pasillos blancos, ropa blanca. Pense que estaba en el cielo.

- Maka, querida, deja de hablar sola por un minuto y acomódate bien que tienes visitas

- Si, señorita enfermera, ¿es Soul otra vez?

- Si

- Hola Maka, ¿Cómo va la terapia de electroshock?

- Hola Soul, bueno, electrizante

- Es increíble, ya paso casi un año

- Al parecer voy a quedarme en este manicomio para siempre

- Vamos, vamos, no te desanimes, todo saldrá bien

- Si…Nee Soul,¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Si, claro. Lo que sea

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Si, seguro.

Una risilla complice broto de mis labios y mis ojos macabros se posaron en los de el.

- Matame…

* * *

_Koniichiiwaa! Como les va lectorcitos? Bueno, este gore se me ocurrió por un par de razones, 1. Porque mataron a un ladron en frente de mi casa y ver el cuerpo fue tan… Sugoi! ; me pelee con mi papa que me apago la compu a mitad de un capitulo de Ao no exorcist y eso despertó mi instinto asecino y 3. Por escuchar la canción Circus Monster de Miku Hatsune_

_Y? un review? Uno solito? Onegaaaaaaaaaii ºwº Si llego a los 10 reviews hago un one-shot medio gore medio lemmon ok?_

_Sayonaraaa! -w-_

_~Martha-chan~_


End file.
